


trace

by TheLittleTrashCat



Series: love blossoms [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touchy-Feely, and quiet sweet, in my humble opinion, kinda ooc virgil?, pure fluff, still cute tho, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Virgil loves his boyfriend.





	trace

**Author's Note:**

> this is a (possibly good) apology for the angst lmao

Virgil had a plan.

It was a, in his opinion, great plan. 

Roman, his sweet, lovely boyfriend, appeared to have doubts regarding Virgil's love for him.

The solution? 

Tell him how much he loved him. And cuddle. Because, if he was honest with himself, Virgil was at his calmest cuddling with Roman. And Roman seemed to enjoy cuddling quite a lot, so it was a win win.

Which, was what led to this moment. Roman, currently, was sitting in between his legs, giving him a puzzled look.

"What am I doing here?" Roman asked, head tilting ever so slightly.

"Well," Virgil cleared his throat awkwardly, "It has come to my attention that you have some doubts regarding how much you mean to me."

Roman winced. "Yeaaah, maybe just, just a little bit of doubts."

"Therefore," Virgil continued, "I am going to show you."

"What? How?"

Virgil smirked, and cupped Roman's cheek in his hand. "Like this," he said, smirk fading into a (probably lovesick) smile.

"I love you, Roman," Virgil told him, linking their hands together. "And, I _ love _ your freckles. They make you even more beautiful."

Virgil traced his jawline slowly. "I love how sweet you are. You try your best to make everyone, especially me, happy, and it shows."

Roman's face had turned an interesting shade of red by this point, and it made his freckles stand out even more. It made Virgil happy, because a flustered Roman was an adorable Roman, but it also made him sad, because he _ knew _that Roman wasn't used to compliments.

He was also pretty sure that he was making Roman melt into a pile of mush. And he was loving every second of it.

Virgil lightly traced his fingertips over Roman's lips. "I _ love _ your smile. It makes my day a little bit brighter. _ You _ make my day brighter. You calm my anxiety, and that is amazing. _ You're _amazing."

"So are you!" Roman fired back hotly, still tomato red.

Virgil gave a dry snort. "Sounds fake but okay."

"No, you _are_ _awesome!" _Roman insisted, and Virgil felt himself _just slightly _blush at that.

"True that _ may _ be, this is Roman loving hours, so shush," Virgil said, pressing a finger to his lips. Roman glared at him, but the attempt to be ferocious was overshadowed by how red he was.

Letting go of his hand, Virgil cupped Roman's other cheek, leaning forward so that their foreheads were touching. He brushed their noses together gently, gazing into his eyes.

"I love your eyes," he whispered, "There so expressive. I love how they light up when you're excited."

Virgil began to draw a mindless pattern on Roman's face with his thumb. "I love how passionate about everything you are. I love _ you." _

And with that, he pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Roman melted into the kiss, leaning his body against Virgil's. 

When they broke away, Virgil tugged Roman closer to him so they could cuddle. Roman responded by practically burying his face onto Virgil's shoulder, and Virgil let out a contented sigh, resting his chin on top of Roman's head.

"I love you, Roman."

Roman giggled slightly. "Sounds fake but okay."

"OKAY, wow, this is, betrayal, how could you, you traitor."

Roman just giggled.

  
  



End file.
